fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Irene Belserion
w " "}} |previous affiliation = Królestwo Dragnof |mark location = Plecy |occupation = Tarcza Spriggana Dowódca Oddziału Irene |previous occupation = Królowa Dragnof |team = Dwunastka Spriggana Oddział Irene |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Królestwo Dragnof (dawniej) |status = Martwa |relatives = Erza Scarlet (córka)Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 513, strona 15 Ojciec Erzy (mąż, martwy)Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 515, strona 2 |magic = Jeden Wszechświat Magia Oczu Transformacja w Zwierzę Magia Zabójcy Smoków Zaklinanie |weapon = Laska |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 483 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン, Airīn Beruserion) — jest uważana za najsilniejszą kobietę w Dwunastce Spriggana. Nazywana jest "Szkarłatną Rozpaczą" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō). Jest matką Erzy Scarlet i twórcą Magii Zabójcy Smoków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 514, strona 14 Wygląd Irene jest bardzo piękną kobietą z kobiecymi kształtami. Ma szkarłatne, długie włosy, które zaplecione są w duże warkocze. Nosi ona na sobie bardzo skąpy strój w kolorach czerni i złota.Okładka 57 tomu Jej kapelusz jest ogromny, a na nim znajdują się pióra. Ponadto kapelusz przypomina taki, jaki noszą wiedźmy. Na dłoniach ma rękawiczki, które mają długie pazury na końcach. Nosi również wysokie kozaki ze zdobieniami. Irene ma też kolczyki, które przypominają podkowę. Irene, po przemianie, staje się ogromnym smokiem. Ma duże, wręcz jakby płonące skrzydła i długą grzywę. Ma rogi koło łba. Osobowość left|thumb|200px|Sadystyczna strona Irene Irene wykazuje się doskonałą wiedzą o historii opowiadając o Białym i Czarnym Aniele. Posiada także poczucie humoru, widać to kiedy chciała zobaczyć walkę Heine i Juliet po czym oznajmiła, że tylko żartowała. Ponadto wydaje się być bardzo pewna siebie. Obserwuje całą walkę z góry nie biorąc w ogóle w niej udziału. Irene sama postanawia stawić czoła Acnologii, co ukazuje, że jest pewna swojej potężnej mocy. Wydaje się też być trochę próżna, kiedy zauważa, że ludzie nazwali ją "Szkarłatną Rozpaczą". Osobiście Irene wolałaby "ładniejsze" przezwisko dla siebie. Wydaje się, że może mieć pewien kompleks. Kiedy zamienia Hisui E. Fiore w mysz, mówi do jej ojca, czy nadal ją kocha, jeżeli wygląda paskudnie. Potem stwierdza, że to wszystko jest nudne. Irene wydaje się być spokrewniona z Erzą Scarlet. Najpierw Neinhart o tym wspomina, widząc jak Tytania pokonuje jego magię, widząc w niej samą "panienkę Irene". Potem sama Irene swoim okiem dostrzega szkarłatne włosy jak jej i wzbudza to w niej pewne nieznane na razie emocje. Jednakże wydaje się, że Irene ma jakiś uraz do Szkarłatnowłosej i rozkazuje Neinhartowi ją zabić. Irene od samego początku była kochającą matką dla swojej córki - Erzy. Kiedy mąż chciał ją wykończyć, ona zaczarowała swój łon, by nie dopuścić do porodu w lochach. Jednak kiedy przez setki lat była smokiem, jej ludzkie ciało w jej wnętrzu zestarzało się. Straciła wiele zmysłów ludzkich i nie była już normalna. W pewnym momencie zachciała połączyć się z dzieckiem w swoim ciele, tylko dla własnej korzyści. Wmawiała sobie i szkarłatnowłosej, że dla niej była nic nie znaczącym śmieciem. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, jak jej córka pełna determinacji niszczy meteor, po czym pada na ziemie, Irene idzie ją zabić. Jednak widzi u niej uśmiech, który widziała kilkanaście lat temu u niej jako mały bobas. Otóż Irene widząc uśmiech dopiero co narodzonej córki, postanowiła ją porzucić zanim oszaleje, gdyż naprawdę ją kochała. Nie potrafiła zabić Erzy, kiedy miała doskonałą okazję, zamiast tego sama wbiła sobie wielki miecz w ciało, okazując jakimi uczuciami darzyła swoją córkę. Historia Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez Podczas zbliżającej się wojny między Imperium Alvarez, a Ishgarem Spriggan zwołuje swoją 12 najsilniejszych magów na naradę. Ich celem jest zdobycie Serca Wróżki. Irene również dostała wezwanie na posiedzenie, jednak ze względu na swoją daleką lokalizację nie pojawiła się na nim. Została potem wysłana wraz ze swoim oddziałem na północ kraju, by unicestwić Blue Pegasus i Sabertooth. Jednak pierwszy raz o Irene wspomina Brandish μ w kwaterze głównej Gildii Fairy Tail. Nazywa ją ona "Szkarłatną Rozpaczą" jak i najsilniejszą kobietą w Dwunastce Spiggana. Irene udaje się powstrzymać opór niebieskich pegazów i tygrysów i z dumą obserwuje wszystko z wysoka. Irene zaczyna opowiadać historię o dwóch aniołach, które stoczyły bitwę na górze, na której stoi. Biały anioł odniósł zwycięstwo. Nagle pojawiają się Heine Lunasea i Juliet Sun. Obie dziewczyny są w owym składzie Irene i od razu chwalą jej znajomość historii. Szkarłatnowłosa prowokuje obie dziewczyny do walki, po czym oznajmia, że tylko żartowała. Po tym Irene zmienia całkowicie klimat góry Zonii z mroźnego na letni. Irene obserwuje nadal walkę wraz z Juliet i Heine. Obie dziewczynki wyrażają niepokój siłą Ishgaru, jednak szkarłatnowłosa kobieta je uspokaja przypominając, że mają Bradmana i Larcade. Nakazuje dziewczynom dołączyć do linii frontu po czym stwierdza, że będą mieli czterech gości. Pierwsi to obie gildie Blue Pegasus i Sabertooth, drudzy goście to wróżki, trzeci Crime Sorcière. Ostatniego gościa nie wymienia osobiście. Mówi tylko, że będzie najbardziej uciążliwy i musi zająć się nim osobiście. Okazuje się nim być Acnologia. Nazywa siebie wtedy "Szkarłatnym Aniołem", który z pewnością wygra w walce z Czarnym Smokiem. Po kilku scenach widzimy unoszącą się nad Acnologią, Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 488, strona 12 Wydaje się nie być zaskoczony jej widokiem i każe jej zejść z oczu. Irene komentuje wysoką moc magiczną Smoka Apokalipsy. Acnologia jest szczerze zdziwiony, że Irene chce go unicestwić. Ma koniec stwierdza, że ma nadzieję, iż Szkarłatnowłosa da mu trochę rozrywki.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 488, strona 14 Irene przechodzi do ataku na Acnologię. Okazuje się, że panuje ona nad atmosferą i uderza w Smoka Apokalipsy czarem atmosferycznym. Acnologia po tym ataku zostaje popchnięty w dal z wielką siłą. Nazywa po tym czarze, Irene "Wysokim Czarodziejem" po czym sam ją atakuje.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 489, strona 13 Irene jednak ze swoją wysoką sprawnością fizyczną, unika ataku. Acnologia mówi, że bardzo podoba mu się styl walki Irene. Sama szkarłatnowłosa mówi ironicznie, że zaraz się zarumieni. Zamiast jednak dalej walczyć, zaczynają rozmowę. Irene potwierdza plotki, które słyszała od innych na jego temat o mocy Czarnego Smoka. Przybyła, by dowiedzieć się, czy Zeref ma prawo bać się Acnologii. Stwierdza potem jednak, że po tym jak zdobędą Serce Wróżek, nie będzie Acnologia miał z nim szans.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 489, strona 14 Acnologia wątpi, że ktoś prócz niego będzie silniejszy, jednak Szkarłatnowłosa bierze to pod uwagę. Przypomina Acnologii, że on też był kiedyś człowiekiem. Irene potwierdza jego słowa jednak, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką chce, to to, żeby wchodził im w drogę. Szkarłatnowłosa nagle stuka swoim wysokim patykiem w Ziemię i zaczyna ona świecić. Acnologia jest zdziwiony, gdyż nigdy nie widział takiej magii. Irene tłumaczy, że ma prawo go nie znać, gdyż nie było ono znane nawet 400 lat temu. Nazywa to Magią Nowej Ery.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 489, strona 16 Acnologia tym razem naprawdę jest w szoku, że Irene rzuca zaklęcie na wszystkie ziemie Fiore po czym pyta, kim ona jest. Irene tylko stwierdza, że ma nadzieje, iż znów się spotkają, po czym rzuca zaklęcie [[Jeden Wszechświat|'Jeden Wszechświat']].Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 489, strony 9-19 Następnie widzimy Irene siedzącą na tronie w pałacu królewskim Mercurius. Kobieta stwierdza, że mogła to być jej pierwsza próba rzucenia Jednego Wszechświatu, lecz nie wyszło jej to najgorzej. Pyta się królewskich strażników, gdzie jest. Gdy znów ją widzimy, Irene stoi nad leżącymi ciałami strażników królewskich. Arcadios stwierdza, że jej siła przeczy logice. Irene spogląda na Hisui, na co jej ojciec prosi ją, by zrobiła z nim co chce, lecz oszczędziła jego córkę. Kobieta mimo tego atakuję księżniczkę, zmieniając ją w mysz.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 491, strona 10 Pyta zszokowanego króla, czy ten nadal jest w stanie kochać swoją córkę, gdy ta jest w tak żałosnej formie.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 491, strona 11 Gdy Toma E. Fiore się z tym zgadza, Irene stwierdza, to za nudne. Ma zamiar rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, gdy nagle wiedziona jakimś impulsem podchodzi do okna i zauważa szkarłatne włosy. Zszokowana czarodziejka mówi, że to niemożliwe.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 491, strona 14 Po jakimś czasie Irene pojawia się za plecami niezdolnej do walki MirajaneFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 492, strona 20 i zaczyna ją torturować, gdyż ta skrzywdziła jej "ukochane dzieci".Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 493, strony 3-4 Niedługo po tym August i Brandish powstrzymują zaklinaczkę, mówiąc jej, by ta stawiła się u boku Imperatora. Irene nie zgadza się, stwierdzając, że zrobi to, co będzie chciała. Zezłoszczony August mówi jej, że to rozkaz i nie będzie żadnych kompromisów. Irene po chwili milczenia zgadza się z nim, lecz mówi, że musi przedtem zabić Mirę. August używa Magii Pocisku przeszywając członkini Fairy Tail serce.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 493, strona 8 Irene komentuje jego działanie, jako uprzejmość niepasującą do kogoś, kogo nazywają Kataklizmem. Kobieta pośpiesza Augusta i Brandish i wyruszają w dalszą drogę.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 493, strony 2-9 Później, Irene jest widziana z pozostałymi członkami Dwunastki Spriggana, którzy zostali zebrani w Gildii Fairy Tail. Zostaje powitana przez Zerefa, który chwali ją za pomyślne rzucenie Jednego Wszechświata, a następnie każe jej usunąć Serce Wróżki z Mavis, która jest w szoku, że Irene jest zdolna do czegoś takiego.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 594, strona 15 Następnie Irene widziana jest, gdy wyciąga magię z Mavis. Pokazuje swoje współczucie dla obecnego stanu Pierwszej. Wszystko to sprawia, że niezadowolony Zeref pyta Irene ile czasu będzie trwać rzucanie zaklęcia. Irene mówi mu, że powinien pozbyć się swojej naiwności, zauważając, że porażka Acnologii jest niemożliwa, jeśli sam Zeref ma takie odczucia. Zeref potwierdza jej słowa i wychodzi z budynku, pozwalając Irene kontynuować wydobycie. Jednak jest ona zatrzymana po raz kolejny, tym razem przez Neinharta, który informuje ją o zlokalizowaniu Erzy. Irene chłodno rozkazuje mu ją zabić i mimo, że Neinhart twierdzi, że jego Historia jest nieskuteczna wobec Erzy, Irene rozkazuje mu zrobić to samodzielnie, przypominając mężczyźnie jego prawdziwą tożsamość.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 497, strony 2-8 Później, nadal będąc w procesie estrakcji, Zeref przerywa Irene, chcąc porozmawiać z Mavis po raz ostatni. Irene wyraża swój sprzeciw, komentując głupotę tego czynu. Zeref, niezależnie od niezadowolenia Irene, nadal trwa w swojej intencji, zanim zostaje ujawnione, że to było tylko złudzenie. Prawdziwy Zeref mówi, że Magia Iluzji, to magia, w której specjalizuje się Mavis, a której mogła użyć, gdyż Invel został pokonany. Rozwścieczona, że była w stanie dać się oszukać, Irene chętnie zobowiązuje do złapania uciekiniera.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 502, strony 2-5 Robi tak, wychodząc na zewnątrz i tworząc gigantyczne oko na niebie, mówiąc wszystkim poprzez projekcję myśli, że Mavis nie można uciec ani ukryć się przed jej wzrokiem. W tym momencie odzywa się również głos Mavis zaskakując Irene; gigantyczna iluzja Mavis została wyczarowana, by zmobilizować wojska Fairy Tail. Irene, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej działania zostały przewidziane, wyraża gwałtowny wstręt do Mavis.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 504, strony 14-18 Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Magia Rekonstrukcji Świata: Jeden Wszechświat [[Jeden Wszechświat|'Jeden Wszechświat']]' '(ユニバースワン Yunibāsu Wan): potężna magia, której przeraził się sam Zeref, natomiast Acnologia był zszokowany, że jej nie zna. Emituje ona wielkie światło. Sama Irene stwierdziła, że ta magia nie mogła być znana 400 lat temu. Magia ta sprawiła, że każdy, kto znajdował się w jego obrębie zmienił swoje położenie na losowe. Irene jednak tylko dla Zerefa i Acnologii wybrała miejsce, gdzie mają się oni pojawić. Zmienił się cały krajobraz Fiore. Miejsca, które były oddalone od siebie tysiącem kilometrów, nagle stały koło siebie, a geografia poszczególnych miejsc także uległa zmianie, np.: gildia Fairy Tail stanęła na szczycie kolczastej góry. Magia Zabójcy Smoków '(滅竜魔法 ''Metsuryū Mahō): Według słów Irene, jest pierwszą użytkowniczką Magii Smoczych Zabójców, przez co nazywa siebie '''Matką Wszystkich Zabójców Smoków. Jej żywioł nie jest jeszcze znany ale można wnioskować, że jest ten sam co Smoka Cnoty, Lorda Belseriona. Irene jest na tyle obeznana w Magii Zabójcy Smoków, że potrafi używać biegle innych typów tej magii, nawet jeśli ma z nimi styczność pierwszy raz, co pokazała używając perfekcyjnie Magii Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków Wendy Marvell. Transformacja w Zwierzę: Dzięki tej magii, Irene mogła zmienić Hisui E. Fiore w mysz na oczach jej ojca. right|181x181pxMagia Oczu '(目世界の魔法 ''Me Sekai no Mahō): Irene tworzy ogromne oko na niebie, którego używa do oglądania określonego obszaru. Jej oko jednak widzą inni. Potrafiła dostrzec szkarłatne włosy Erzy, która znajdowała się na zewnątrz.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 491, strona 13 [[Zaklinanie|'''Zaklinactwo]] (付加術 Fukajutsu): Dzięki tej umiejętności, Irene może zwiększać siłę swoich sojuszników, a także dawać przedmiotom nieożywionym własną osobowość. Dzięki niej, może także przyłączać lub rozłączać Moc Magiczną z obiektów i ludzi,Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 502, strona 2 a nawet zmieniać klimat i manipulować atmosferą. * Berserker '( ''Bāsākā): Irene może użyć tego zaklęcia do kilkukrotnego zwiększenia zdolności, siły i wytrzymałości swoich sojuszników, jednakże, tego kosztem jest zatracenie przez nich zdolności rozumowania.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 505, strony 4-7 * '''Osobowość: Irene potrafi rzucić urok osobowości na dowolny przedmiot, co zrobiła z mieczami Juliet Sun i Heine Lunaseą. * Eksplozja: Urok, który powoduje eksplozję dowolnego obiektu (w tym ziemi). * [[Deus Zero|'Deus Zero']]' '( Deusu Zero): Zaawansowany urok, który daje Irene możliwość oddzielenia Magii lub zaklęć z innej osoby. Pozwala także na anulowanie dowolnego uroku. * Wniknięcie: Irene była w stanie przenieść swoją osobowość do ciała Wendy Marvell, przejmując je. Lot: Okazało się, że Irene potrafi przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce, lewitując. Wyśmienita Sprawność Fizyczna: Irene mimo, iż ma na sobie dużo ubrań (w tym wielki kapelusz) jest bardzo zwinna. Świetnie unika ataku Acnologii, wykonując w powietrzu salto. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Irene cechuje się sporą wytrzymałością, która pozwoliła jej znieść trzy lata tortur, kar i upokorzeń. Oprócz tego była w stanie przyjąć na siebie uderzenie Wendy oraz potężny cios Czarnego i Czerwonego Bliźniaczych Mieczy Erzy w brzuch, który pozostawił na nim sporą ranę. Nawet gdy została uderzona przez Erzę owymi mieczami (połączonymi w jeden) prosto w głowę, z której spłynęła krew, Irene dalej była w stanie trzymać się na nogach i walczyć. Mistrzyni Wyczuwania: Irene była w stanie wyczuć bardzo oddalonego od niej Acnologię, jak i wyczuć Erzę przebywającą w pobliżu Mercuriusa. Ekspert w walce Bronią: Irene wykazała wyjątkową zdolność w walce bronią, z pomocą swojej laski była w stanie skutecznie zablokować miecze Erzy. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Jako członkini Dwunastki Spriggana, Irene Belserion posiada niesamowity poziom magii, o wiele przewyższający moc standardowej Tarczy. Jej siła jest porównywalna z siłą Acnologii oraz Augusta, przez Brandish została określona jako najsilniejsza kobieta w drużynie, jedyna osoba w Dwuanstce Spriggana mogąca stanąć naprzeciwko Augusta. Smocza Forma: Jako, że Irene jest Smokiem, może przybrać swoją smoczą formę. * Zwiększona Siła: W formie Smoka, siła Irene wzrasta do punktu, gdzie z łatwością może połamać większość kości oponenta jednym uderzeniemFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 518, strony 11-12 lub zabić poprzez zmiażdżenie.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 515, strona 8 * Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Będąc w smoczej formie wzrasta także wytrzymałość Irene - kobieta była przekonana, że miecz, którym jej córka przecięła meteor nie będzie w stanie jej zranić z powodu twardych łusek ochraniających jej ciało.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 519, strona 6 * Smoczy Ryk: Irene jako Smok może użyć smoczego ryku. Jest on wystarczająco silny, by z łatwością zniszczyć pałac królewski.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 515, strona 10 * Zwiększona Moc Magiczna: ** Wzmocnione Zaklinactwo: Jako smocza mędrczyni, Irene może wzmocnić swoje uroki i osiągnąć sam szczyt wyższych uroków - mistrzowski urok. *** Deus Sema ( Deusu Sēma): Mistrzowski urok, który daje Irene możliwość zaklęcia asteroidy z kosmosu. Asteroida ta następnie upada na Ziemię, wyrządzając wielkie szkody. Erza określiła ten urok jako potężniejszą wersję mocy Jellala. * Lot: Jako Smok, Irene używa do lotu swoich skrzydeł. * Ogromna Inteligencja: Irene jak i inne smoki posiada wysoki iloraz inteligencji. 'Telekineza '(テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Irene była w stanie kontrolować ruchami ręki przemienione w miecze Juliet Sun i Heine Lunaseę, co wykorzystała podczas torturowania Mirajane Strauss.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 493, strony 2 i 3 Ekwipunek Cytaty (do Juliet Sun i Heine Lunasei) "Białe i Czarne Anioły... Jestem pewna, że były kropka w kropkę takie jak wy. Nasuwa się pytanie... Jeśli miałybyście walczyć, która wyszłaby z tego zwycięsko? Dowiemy się?" (do siebie, przy Acnologii) "Na ziemię, gdzie królowały białe anioły, zstąpił Czarny Smok. Tak jakby objawiła się zła wola czarnego anioła. Ale tym kto będzie się śmiał ostatni jestem ja... Szkarłatny Anioł." (do Zerefa Dragneela) "Jeśli nie pozbędziesz się swojej naiwności, nigdy nie pokonasz Acnologii. Jest on szczytem samej ciemności. Prawdziwy pan wszystkich Smoków." Walki i Wydarzenia * Festiwal Króla Smoków * Irene Belserion kontra Acnologia * Erza Scarlet i Wendy Marvell kontra Irene Belserion Ciekawostki thumb|right|Szkice Irene * W tomie 57, Hiro Mashima zamieścił szkice powstawania Irene: ** W lewym górnym rogu Irene, która ma do tyłu zaczesane włosy. Do tego ma klamrę na szyi, ** W górnej części widzimy tył Irene ze skąpym strojem oraz jej znak Imperium Alvarez na plecach, ** Po prawej stronie w górnym rogu jest kolejny wygląd Irene, tym razem ze zmarszczkami, przez to wygląda na o wiele starszą, ** Po środku po lewo jest Irene z trochę innym kapeluszem niż ma obecnie i z wielką rękawicą, ** Centralnie po środku mamy wygląd Irene ze związanymi włosami do góry z chustą, ** Na środku po prawej stronie widać więcej. Otóż Irene ma tam bardzo długie włosy i również skąpy strój, ** Na dole po lewej wygląd Irene przypomina Erzę z Edolas. Ma ona bujne włosy, a na lewym oku opaskę, ** Po środku na dole widać tylko jej boczny profil. Można wnioskować, że tam Irene nie ma szkarłatnych włosów, bo włosy na szkicu są białe (warto zaznaczyć, że Mashima szkicując, np. Erzę, która ma szkarłatne włosy, robi jej w mandze szare), ** W końcu po prawej stronie na dole jest już oficjalny wygląd Irene przypominający wiedźmę. *Irene dzieli to samo nazwisko co Smok Belserion. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana Kategoria:Martwi